A future in the past
by HungryReader989
Summary: Bella time travels back to the 1918 to visit-the still human-Edward, they fall in love and when everything seems perfect things take a turn for the worse. Is their love strong enough to survive and how will be the future affected all the choices that the made?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys. Before you start reading the story I want you all to know that this fanfic was originally written by_ Sweet Emotion _and since she left the story in between (last update done by her on November 28, 2010) so I'm just completing what she started. BTW you can read the earlier parts that she has written here: s/4353647/1/A-Future-in-the-Past_

 _I'm going to pick up the story from chapter 14_

 _My Sweet Bella,_

 _A kiss for you, dearest. Happy birthday. I owe you quite an explanation, and I know I should have given it to you at school earlier, but the story of what happened to me since we last saw each other is such an intricate one and I just didn't how to tell you. Forgive me, darling. You must know I would never hurt you for anything in the world. I ask you, please, to meet me in the library before school tomorrow. Come at six. The door will be unlocked and you'll find me there. I love you, Bella._

 _Yours Always,_

 _Edward_

 _Bella sat in a heap on the floor, staring at the words and gasping for breath. "I knew it," she laughed in a whisper. She felt a little crazy. All of this was so impossible, but she would find a way to believe it if it meant she could have her Edward back. "I knew you were mine."_

 _EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB_

 _Bella got out of bed at five the next morning, having never shut her eyes the night before, and shivered her way into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and got dressed. All the while her heart was thundering in her chest._ _EdwardEdwardEdwardEdward…._ _His name was inside her, seemed to be her life force. She threw open the bathroom door and slammed right into her father._

 _"Bells? What're you doing up?" Charlie's face was still pinched with sleep and he was in his pajamas._

 _"Gotta go to the library. School project. Worked out an agreement with the librarian," Bella gave her explanation in short, breathless bursts._

 _"Oh," Charlie stifled a yawn as he shuffled into the bathroom. "Okay. Well, have a good day."_

 _"Yep, thanks, I will!" Bella snatched her backpack up off her bedroom floor, grabbed a banana out of the kitchen and sprinted out to her truck._

 _EXBEXBEXBEXBEXBEXB_

 _Bella paused at the library door just long enough to pull in a quivering breath. She could_ _feel_ _Edward on the other side. She pulled the door open and stepped inside. She saw Edward sitting at one of the long wooden study tables. He stood as soon as their eyes met._

 _She took a step toward him and he started walking in her direction. They met in the middle of the room._

 _Bella stared at him in wonderment, her eyes brimming with tears. "Are you really mine?" she whispered tremulously._

 _Edward's eyes glowed tenderly as he whispered back to her, "Yes."_

He was here. He was really here. Edward, my Edward he was really here. And just like that the universe came right back on its axis, emptiness vanished and somehow I just wasn't able to do anything except stare at those mesmerizing eyes which somehow from being the most comforting emerald green had changed into warm , inviting gold.

I was afraid to move even a millimeter afraid that if I moved somehow this would end, that whatever magic was working here would end and I would again be thrown into the fires of hell.

I watched transfixed as his hand slowly moved from his sides and came to slowly stroke my cheeks in the lightest touch I have ever experienced.

"How is this even possible?" he murmured in that velvet like voice of his.

I felt dizzy. To an extent it was so pitiful, just one touch or even a look and I just turn into a noodle-legged girl right in front of him. In the morning I was trying not to hyperventilate and now here I was breathing like a train-wrecked idiot.

"Bella?" his eyes held the same ancient grief in his eyes-which somehow I had detected earlier in his eyes-and something close to wonder.

I still wasn't able to breathe so instead I, hesitantly, raised my hand to touch his face; something that I hadn't done in almost a century. As soon as I placed my hands on his cheek I felt many things simultaneously. First the unimaginable peace and thrill that his voice alone can elicit in me, next I felt the strong sense of being at home and at last I felt complete in every sense of the world. It was one of the best moments of my life; it might even be the best of them too.

I cupped my hand around his cheeks slowly, watching his eyes turn a little darker and his mouth slowly forming a little 'O' of amazement. And just like that first time in the park he wrapped his arms around my upper arms and slowly bowed his head until his lips touched mine in a gentle, almost reverent kiss.

It was shockingly even better than what I remembered, the heartache of eighty-seven years had not just made us realize the worth of true love but it has also magnified our every feeling tenfold. It has made me realize of the simple consequential fact; nothing lasts forever. Everything is fortified to end and we should never take anything or anyone for granted. I didn't even have any hope of every finding love again but somehow I did and now I was afraid that it might again be snatched away from me.

"You'll stay with me this time, won't you?" I voiced my fear.

"Seems like I have no other option, love. Bring on the shackles-I'm your prisoner." I laughed, knowing that it was totally the other way around at this moment as _his_ arms were around _me._ We stood just like that- arms around each other, breathing in one another's presence- until he eventually placed me on his laps in a more comfortable sitting position.

I was contend to simply gaze into his mesmerizing eyes and never have to move again. I was stroking his face while his eyes were closed when I first decided to raise my questions about us. My voice felt hoarse and to loud in the serenity that the high school library has suddenly provided us with.

"I have a few questions, Edward"

He opened his eyes at that moment and I felt a shock of pleasure go through every single millimeter of my body. I suddenly realized that his eyes were probably the first thing that I fell in love with and that shouldn't have been that shocking as his eyes were the most alive part of his whole being-even in the starting I could have attested to that fact.

"I'm willing to answer every single of your questions but not now, love. Let's just talk about us-the happy parts only."

I was far too willing to comply with his request but there was still a part of me that just couldn't shake off that feeling-that dread- that was far too rooted in my head.

"Your eyes-" I started to say but before I could finish my sentence he quickly turned his face away from me, stood up and went to stand near the window of the library; facing away from me like there was something of great importance waiting out there for him. I didn't understand his reaction. What did I do?

Agony, that was the only way to describe the way that I felt after he pulled himself back from me. I felt him draw the walls around him once again and I just wasn't ready to let that happen, after everything that has happened he just couldn't turn away from me _again_.

I walked towards him slowly trying to control the tears that threatened to spill any moment. I only had two theories about his constant rejection and turning away from me. It was either that he has forgotten about us or, worse, he has found someone better. None of them were desirable.

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind but he still didn't turned, with that the flood gates finally opened and I started crying all of a sudden. It was like everything that I had held inside me since my last night in Arizona came back to hit me in the face, full force.

"Bella!" he exclaimed while taking me in his arms "What did I did this time, love? Forgive me, please" desperation was evidently present in his voice laced with agony.

Oh why? Why can't we just have a simple romantic story like every other couple on this planet?

"Bella" he called this time, tenderly trying to make me look in his eyes.

And I didn't wanted to do that- look into his eyes- cause whenever I did that I just fell deeper in love with him, I lost every single sense I possessed and that wasn't something that I wanted to do at this moment. It would just make me more vulnerable.

"Please just look at me just this once" how it killed me to hear that pain-which was so similar to mine- in his voice. I was so afraid to look at his face wondering if his voice alone could carry so much grief then how much could his face would express and I was right to be afraid cause when I looked up at him he looked like a burning man. Everything about him screamed pain and it brought a fresh spell of tears into my eyes.

I didn't knew how to express my feelings so I did something that I had wanted to do since the first time I had seen him in the cafeteria; I kissed him with every single pent up emotion inside me. This kiss was not like the others; if the other were like a fresh breeze of spring then this was like the scorching heat in July. It was like white hot iron, pure and simple. There was no Edward or Bella in that room in those second it was just two bodies and two highly tangled and connected souls. I pulled at his hairs a little harder than necessary and felt an answering grown vibrating from somewhere deep inside him; it almost sounded like a growl. The thrill that I felt from hearing him make that incredible sound was unimaginable. I pressed myself closer to him and felt him grip my waist in almost an animal-like fashion. It was incredibly amazing. His right hand was tangled with my hairs while the left hand was still on my waist when suddenly a thunderous sound from somewhere alerted us of the presence of the rest of the world.

He pulled away unwillingly. My heart was probably going a thousand miles an hour and we were still gasping for air.

"Shouldn't we probably go outside to check out what had happened?" I questioned when my gasping has somewhat reduced.

"No. Everything is fine outside someone just dropped something but we still should leave the library; everyone is starting to fill in"

 _Someone just dropped something? And how did he know?_

I nodded anyway. I was about to turn when he, in one of his lightning fast motion, pulled me back to him and kissed me full on the mouth again. I was still under his spell when he whispered the words that I longed for him to say to me all this time.

"I have loved you since that moment on that busy street when even after being nearly crushed to death and that fainting spell you still had my names on your lips. I had almost died of the suspense of looking in your eyes imagining all the while that if just your voice could contain so much of love how much love your eyes could hold. And every single time I look into your eyes and see the same person that I fell in love back in the 1918's staring right back at me then I get more assured of the fact that no matter what happens I could always count on us, that we would always find a way back to each other." His eyes held that same intense look. It spoke volumes.

I simply shook my head and jumped into his arms.

This day was the best.

After a few moments someone knocked on the doors of the library and I jumped out of his embrace in a nanosecond.

"Alice" he offered as an explanation.

Right on cue Alice entered through the double doors of the library. Was the door open? I thought it was closed. And was Alice in on all of this? "Everyone would soon be coming" I took that as conformation. She whispered something to him before turning to me and catching me in a surprising hug, she stepped back just as quickly. I nervously looked at Edward but his face was unreadable.

I was quite aware of the fact that I probably have that 'I-just-cried' look pasted on my face.

"Alice, Bella. Bella, Alice" he made the necessary introductions with a hard look in his eyes, didn't he wanted me to meet his sister?

"It's finally"- throwing a glance towards Edward- "nice to meet you, Bella" _finally?_

"I'm glad to meet you too" And for a change I truly was. I had a feeling that we were going to get along just fine.

"Now shall we? We seriously need to fix your eyes before anyone else can see" Alice took my hand and started leading me away while Edward was walking behind us. I shot him a quick pseudo-enraged look which he returned with an apologetic smile.

When we reached the parking lot-after fixing my face- everyone was staring at us and Jessica's eyes were almost out of her socket. It was like walking with superstars or something. The whole day went like that- Alice dragging me to my every class and Edward trailing behind. Even in the cafeteria I sat with the Cullen's instead of my usual table with Jessica and friends. It felt unsurprisingly good and by the end of the day I learned that to avoid in getting trouble with Alice-which someone should do at all costs-is to simply let her have her way that way she'll be over with you just that quick and would find something else to occupy her mind. Sadly Edward was the one on her target today.

We were walking towards my truck when suddenly Alice started to make plans for all of us.

"So Edward this weekend to Port Angeles, what do you say?"

"Not now, Alice" he easily shrugged her off.

"But you should at least-"he cut her off in the middle of the sentence with a disapproving noise.

"But Bella would love to go" she said it like a statement not a question.

And though I wanted to go to some big library to stock on some books- the library here in forks is pretty limited- but still I was in no mood for shopping when I didn't even had enough time to talk to Edward about everything. There were just so many questions in my head that needed answers, desperately.

Edward looked at my face to know my opinion and I just stared at him with wide innocent terrified eyes.

"Doesn't seem like that to me" with this he threw Alice a warning look.

"You know sometimes you are a disappointment as a brother, Edward and Bella, this could be easy or this could be hard but either way we _will_ be going to that mall in Port Angeles" I didn't knew that tiny Alice could be that terrifying. My heart galloped like a horse and in response Edwards wound his arms around my waist with an animal-like hiss erupting from his throat. I wasn't quite sure in that moment if Edwards's growl or Alice's face terrified me more but Alice turned before anything else could be said.

And in that moment I imagined that some sort of message passed between the two of them.

We reached my truck and I quickly turned to face Edward. We haven't been alone since the morning. And I didn't have any clue on how to broach the subjects that I wanted most to talk about; simple and to the point might be the easiest way.

"I have a few questions, Edward"

"I know, Bella but I just want you to give me some time and trust me. I'll explain everything to you but just give me some time. Can you do that for me, love?"

My heart fluttered when he used the endearment 'love'.

Anything that was what I wanted to say but since my heart and head were both still preoccupied; I was just able to manage a simple nod.

Then just like the last time he brought his hands to graze my cheeks in a tender caress almost too soft for my senses to detect. With that he swiftly turned around and made his way towards where his Volvo was parked.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

It's been so long since I felt so many things at once, since I felt so…..human. I didn't know if what I was doing- trying to get Bella back- was the right thing to do or not but whatever the case it felt like walking on a very thin line like trying to walk on the edge of a knife; make one mistake and it'll throw you off balance in a second. That was all it could actually take, just a very minor mistake on my part could either result in her death or worse her being sentenced to the same purgatory that I had been sentenced with in 1918. I still wasn't quite sure whether or not I would have let Carlisle change me if I had a choice in that matter though If someone, anyone, gave me the chance to be human again then I would gladly accept without even giving it a thought. This goes with everyone in my family if any of them had the choice of being human again then they would do that in a heartbeat.

There was nothing that I wanted more than to be able to spend my whole with my one true love; Bella. But what I didn't know was the how. How could be with her and yet protect her from all the hideous secrets that my world bestowed on the one who had the courage- or rather stupidity- to even come near it. And what about my family; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmet, jasper and Rosalie. What about the world that Carlisle had built for all of us here? Right now I wanted nothing more than to be able to be with my Bella and since I was being selfish and indulging myself a lot these days so I decided I might as well as do it thoroughly. I parked my Volvo into the garage and went into the house to kill an hour or two before following my heart' desire. Alice has already left with jasper for their 'couple' hunting trip which was probably for the best as I didn't want the constant reminders of my almost killing Bella. Carlisle was still at the hospital and Esme was busy with her plans to renovate the cottage that they had purchased a few days ago. Rosalie and I probably won't be able to talk for more than a couple of minutes before going for each other's throat. And Emmet was not the one to talk about heavy issues before turning it into a big joke. So that left me alone with either the woods or my acoustics. I decided for the latter and started shuffling through the player until I found the one I was looking for, switched it on and turned the volume on top; turning out every single voice in my head and only concentrating on the beats of the music that were on.

It was quite fitting, the lyrics of the song I mean; the reason by Hoobastank.

Would all this end in the same way that the song ended? I desperately hoped for a negative answer to this one.

(Well that's for now and I'll be posting on the weekends probably. Tell me what did you think about this chapter and I'm open to suggestions that any of you have to make for this story)

Don't forget to review everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys_

 _Thank you so much for checking out the previous chapter. And well here is the next chapter, don't forget to tell me your opinions of this one._

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

I'd discovered a few days back that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon so I've been assigned the kitchen details for the duration of my stay-on my request that is. A few days back had managed to squeeze in a trip to the Thriftway to stock in the food supply, it wasn't far away from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway.

After I had finished preparing the dinner I still had a few moments to kill so I decided to check my messages.

"Bella" my mom wrote…

Write me as soon as you get in. tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? Miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Say hi to Edward from me. Phil says hi too. Mom

I chuckled. My mom didn't seem that far away from the point.

The next was sent eight hours after the first.

Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.

The last was from this morning.

Isabella,

If I haven't heard from you by 8:00 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie.

I hastily typed in the first words that came to my mind- my mom was known for jumping the gun.

Mom,

Calm down. I'm writing right now.

I sent that, and began again.

Mom,

Everything is great. Yes it's raining; I was just waiting to write about something. School is okay. I met some real nice kids here who sit by me at lunch.

Your blouse is at the dry cleaners- you were supposed to pick it up Friday. Charlie bought me a truck. I love it. It runs great, and is really sturdy though a bit old. I miss you, too. I'll write again soon. I love you.

Bella.

I was wondering about my enigmatic long-lost love when Charlie came home.

"Bella?" my father called out.

Who else?

"Welcome home, dad"

"Thanks" he hung up his gun belts and went to the living room to watch TV while I worked. It was comfortable that way.

I called him when the dinner was ready and he seemed happy enough with his food and I felt satisfied by that.

"So how was school? Did you complete that project that was due or something?"

I chocked down on my food on that statement. Only if he knew how _well_ that project went.

"Yeah" I replied when I had sufficiently recovered from my chocking.

After I had tried unsuccessfully to work on my math homework I eventually went to sleep still thinking about everything that has happened today.

That night it was finally quiet.

The next day Edward was standing near his Volvo-sans his family. When my eyes finally met his he flashed such a breathtaking half-crooked smile that I almost hit the Sentra parked in front of my truck, he chuckled and everyone within a hand's reach around him turned to stare at him, open mouthed.

"That was _not_ funny. And it was your fault" I said as soon as I felt him standing behind me.

"Well it might not be funny to you, love, but I fail to see how that could be my fault and how are you feeling today?" his eyes were still full of amusement.

"Well you shouldn't distract me while I'm driving"

"Parking" he corrected.

"Parking" I agreed.

The whole day went like that we jumped from one subject to another not quite touching the subject that we both wanted the most to talk about, somehow, we both knew that now was probably not the right time to talk about our issues.

Today in biology we had phases of meiosis and it was pretty easy, Edward and I finished it before anyone in our class could.

By the end of the day, I just couldn't take anymore. I was grateful for our time together but this suspense was killing me. I needed answers. I wanted to know everything and I think that he probably had similar feeling on this subject because sometimes I would catch him with that frustrated look in his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking.

Mike also had this trip to La Push planned in a week or two though I didn't wanted to go but I said 'maybe' anyway after I came to know about Edward's plan for the weekend- he was going camping with his family. Mike said that it was supposed to be sunny that day though I still had my doubts. Sunny in forks? What a challenge.

I studied Edward most carefully throughout the whole day. His behavior, there was something different about him now. He was really graceful back then too but now there was almost this sense of fluidity in his movements the way he stood up, offered his hand even the way he walked. His eyes were no more the emerald green that I was so familiar with instead now they were warm inviting gold even charcoal black on a few occasion-that first day I still remember his eyes were black it was probably one of the reasons why I even considered him to be some other Edward and not my Edward. His skin was also unusually cold but that didn't seem to stop the burning in my body wherever he touched me.

I shivered involuntarily when I thought about his voice. There's no way I couldn't have noticed the difference in his voice, still like velvet but- I don't know maybe- extra sensual and that scent off of his skin was unbelievable, there was no way I could describe it.

To my chagrin I realized how pathetic I sounded. Here I was trying to come up with some rational explanation to this situation and how in moments I was swooning over Edward Cullen.

My chagrin lasted only for that second because as soon as I thought of his name I had a huge grin plastered on my face and I went right back to where I had left of earlier. Pathetic, as I said.

The next morning when I turned around after locking the door I found a shining Volvo parked in front of the house and Edward standing on the porch step within my hand's reaches.

To say I was simply shocked would be a gross understatement, I gasped, my heart galloped and my eyes were almost out of their sockets. I was hyperventilating.

"Hi, Bella" He greeted, chuckling.

"Hi" I managed to get out of my mouth between the gasping.

"How are you this morning?" his eyes blazed with amusement.

"You tell me do I look fine to you?" my voice dripping with annoyance but he totally seemed to ignore that part.

"More than fine, much more than fine" did I just imagine the way his eyes swept over me appreciatively?

My cheeks were burning anyway.

"Would you like to accompany me today?" he questioned but his eyes were cautious.

"Yes, thank you, I would like that very much" I replied using that same oldies way of speaking I had picked up while I was in the 1918's.

Edward smiled brightly and kissed the top of my hands leading us to his car. He opened the door for me before going to his side and starting the car.

After a few minutes of blissful silence- at least on my part- he turned his troubled eyes toward mine.

Something always seems to be going inside his head; no doubt he was so smart.

"Bella, what would you say to going somewhere with me after school today?" he asked lightly though his eyes were still troubled.

"Sure" I replied all too enthusiastically.

His lips curved a bit at the corners in response to my enthusiasm.

"Where will we be going?"

"It isn't far" he dodged the question.

I decided to drop the subject as I didn't cared about anything much except the 'us' part. The school passed in a rush as usual I again sat with Edward today at lunch and drove back with him. I was supposed to meet him exactly after half an hour on my front porch- I thought to freshen up a bit before heading out with him again.

He was right on time.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

Today I was taking her to this little place that I had discovered a few days ago while hunting. It was this little place with all the tress converging in the middle. It was dark, subtle, private, and close to the road if something, bad, happened someone _will_ listen. It won't go unnoticed. Alice has also made sure to arrange a little picnic for us there- though I hardly think those tiny lights wound around the branches of the trees could be considered as a part of a 'picnic'. But it was still very beautiful and I was quite sure that once it was finally a bit dark this place would look even amazing.

After watching Alice fuss over a few things, spending a few minutes with Carlisle and Esme and having a little brawl with Emmet and jasper I headed back to pick up Bella.

When I reached I noticed that she was now wearing a blue blouse that clung to her almost like a second skin. It almost reminded me of blue dress that she once wore to dinner on my mother's request. I couldn't remember the exact details but she looked exquisite then as she did now.

It was only when I reached to touch her blushed cheeks that I realized that in the middle of my gazing I had somehow covered the little distance between us. She attracted me just like a flame does a moth only in our case the moth is dangerous for the flame- extremely dangerous. I cautiously touched her face in greeting.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go" she replied excitedly with a little jump in her strides.

"So?" she asked once we were seated and I was driving.

"So?" I wasn't quite sure what she wanted to know now.

"Are you telling me where are we going or not?" her voice held a bit of irritation in them.

She didn't like surprises much I quickly added to my mental list of Bella's likes and dislikes.

"Well you'll now soon enough" I didn't wanted to tell her because I didn't want to ruin the surprise for her. I wanted to see her face once she has actually seen the place.

She had a pretty pout on her face which after a few seconds started to distract me terribly so I kept looking on the road ahead as if I didn't actually had it memorized. After that no one spoke until we actually almost reach the place. It wasn't that far from her home but I still wanted to bring the car as a small incentive to bring her back. If something happened while we were there then someone would notice that my car has been here and I would be the primary suspect and I just couldn't damage what Carlisle has built here for us.

She was still mad at me because this time she didn't waited for me to open the door for her so I quietly led us to that little spot.

"Don't attack me" I said when we were almost there. I wanted to make sure that she had the full impact of the place, so I decided that I would cover her eyes and when we were in the middle of our little hideout then I would let her have the full view of the place.

It was now a little darker now and once Bella was there everything looked more beautiful than ever, just like a scene that we build in our mind while reading those classics.

I removed my hand that was covering her eyes.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

It was Magnificent. Everything was perfect just like a scene from those old sappy movies. The trees were making a huge canopy over our heads; they were like converging from every single angle and creating this little dark room sort of thing. The floor was covered with grass which wasn't dry or wet but instead a comforting mixture of both. The most awe striking part of this place was these little lights that almost resembled tiny colorful fireflies. It was all just so pretty. I have never seen anything so beautiful of this magnitude ever in my life.

I suddenly realized that Edward was watching me but I was still at ease. Edward offered me his hands and I took them willingly. He slowly pulled me closer to him which sent my head and heart into a frenzy, I wasn't quite use to being this close to him. He stopped when our bodies were almost touching and his face was inches from mine.

"You look absolutely Stellar"

I blushed and without warning he dropped to down and was in a sitting position, patting the space next to him with a 'sit-with-me' look.

I followed though I was still feeling a bit racked by his closeness experienced only a few seconds ago. He had a picnic basket at his side which too was draped in those lights. He pushed the basket towards me encouraging me to take anything that I wanted while he poured something dark into two glasses- I guessed it was probably coke or something.

He offered a glass to me. I still wasn't quite sure about the content of the glass it looked like coke but it didn't smell like it.

"Don't worry it's legal. Carlisle bought it and it is quite healthy for you too." He encouraged.

I took a hesitant sip of the dark liquid and found it to my liking instantly.

I drank my content of the glass and ate that apple while he was still playing with his glass. I haven't actually seen him ever eating something. I filled that in for latter investigation and decided to concentrate on him right now.

"What were you doing all these years, Bella?" he asked hesitantly and fear and caution were the prominent expression on his face.

I contemplated whether to simply answer all his questions or wait till I actually have answers to my own questions before answering his. I decided to let him have his way this time.

"Waiting for you" I replied honestly.

His eyes were a mixture of tenderness and something else.

"I was doing the same thing, love. Except that I never even hoped of ever seeing your face at least not here" his eyes were burning with sincerity but I was quite sure that he was choosing his words carefully.

"How are you here?" I was quite surprised that he actually was able to simply sit with so much of excitement hidden behind those eyes.

"I-" go with the truth or not? I guess I should "-don't know. It was this time travelling sort of thing." I looked up at him. He would now know that I was an utter fool. Even though I have experienced all those things but saying them out loud seemed just so strange, so unbelievable.

His eyes though bewildered were still expectant and I knew with that single look at him that he was going to believe in whatever I had to say, that he would trust me no matter what. I took courage from that and continued.

"All I knew was that it was my last night with my mom before travelling to Forks to live with my dad but instead of falling asleep that night I somehow landed up in the past, you were there, you pulled me out the way of that old automobile and then the line started forming. We feel in love" I looked up at him wanting to see if he was following or not. His next words confirmed that he was.

"Something that I haven't recovered form since then" his eyes were molten honey.

The next part wasn't pleasant but I continued anyway, wanting to get everything out while I had the chance.

"The Spanish influenza epidemic hit, your family-" I didn't what to say but he nodded stating that he understood what happened so I skipped to the last part directly "-then you weren't anywhere I tried searching everywhere for you but I just couldn't find you. The next thing I knew was that somehow again when I slept that I was back into now and I had left everything behind." I could almost feel the tears threatening to spill now.

He quietly took my face in his hands forcing my eyes to meet his.

"I wanted to look for you, go back again but I just didn't know how. I tried but it just didn't work." I couldn't speak any further, I didn't know if I could.

He slowly, delicately brushed the tears away from my face and after he was finished he slowly bent forward and I closed my eyes expecting that delicate velvet touch of his lips on mine again but what I wasn't expecting was that strong electricity that shook me to the core. In the next instant his hands were wound in my hairs and I was pressed against a tree. His lips were a little demanding this time. I increased the pressure of the kiss and felt him responding. I realized my hands were roaming when I gasped from the pleasure of feeling his tongue on my lips and in seconds I was gasping but I at least was still in his arms.

When I had sufficiently recovered I realized how far actually the tree was from the place we were sitting earlier. There was no way we could have reached here in a second but I decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Ready to go home, love, it is getting really dark and Charlie would be home soon"

Charlie's name sent me into hyper alert mode and I quickly got up and followed Edward with a last glance to our hide out spot. Edward's hand felt a little warmer than usual though they were still cold.

 _Hey, guys. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter and I'm sorry that I was a bit late because I was actually struck at a few places in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one._


End file.
